


The Price Of Duty

by Stunninglyignis (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breakup Sex, Broken Engagement, Duty, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: Never did you think that Ignis Scientia would be the man you were to marry. You'd never been the most popular, pretty or outgoing person, but he chose you out of everyone else in Insomnia to start a life with. You were happier than you ever had been. Days before the wedding Ignis and the bros get called into the king's office with the news of Noctis' own engagement. The only problem is that they need to leave in just a couple of days. Ignis is bound to Noctis and must accompany him. You'd never been so torn as when Ignis called off your wedding. How will your life continue on without Ignis by your side?





	The Price Of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by the lovely Deathbyignis on Tumblr. It was an honor and a privilege to write this and I can't wait to continue this piece!

Love and even friendship had never been your strong suit. All your life you had been a loner and outcast. You weren’t a social butterfly or outgoing and that caused you to seclude yourself from most of society. There were very few people that you let into your life and your heart, but eventually, they left when they got bored of you. They always left.

Though, there were a few exceptions to that. Among the few people that had never left, you was Ignis Scientia, future advisor to Prince Noctis. He was kind, charming and one of the most admirable people you had ever known. Ignis was also rather handsome and while that definitely helped his case, but that didn’t really matter to you because you knew from the moment you met the young Scientia that he would play an important role in your life.

You had just moved from the other side of town due to a fire that had broken out that had destroyed your childhood home. Now, you were closer to the Citadel where your parents worked so that meant a new school. Great, just great. You and change did not get along very well.

One thing that never changed was the bullies. They’d make fun of your looks or your personality or your ideas that they didn’t agree with and you just took it because they were bigger and stronger and they could. It made you feel small, defenseless and weak even though you weren’t.

Just a couple weeks after you had moved, you had headed to school rather early to ask a teacher a few questions about an assignment you had received the day before. You gathered the supplies you would need for your courses for the day in relative silence and peace. With a sigh, you shut your locker and turned around only to see three of the people that had been harassed you since day one. They had grins on their face as they began to corner you and left you no way out. This was not how you wanted to start your day.

The biggest male out of the group loomed over you with his arm pressed against the locker. You did your best to put your brave face on, but panic and fear rose within you and you couldn’t help but begin to tremble before him. This was not who you were. You had a voice but nothing seemed to come forth.

You didn’t know what to expect next, but it sure as hell wasn’t an even bigger guy pushing the other guys away from you as a smaller and leaner male stood by your side and asked if you were ok. He was stunning and it took your breath away. One of, if not the, most gorgeous people you had ever seen. His green eyes seemed so alive and it might have been creepy, especially since you had just met him, but you wanted to stare into them for the rest of your days.

You shook your head side to side to rid yourself of those thoughts. With a gentle hum of appreciation, you thanked him and assured him that you were alright thanks to him and his friend. He was only happy to oblige. The young man had introduced himself as Ignis Scientia and his friend as Gladiolus Amicitia as you watched the bullies flee the scene.

Over time, your relationship with Ignis grew as you began to get to know him more. What started out as a beautiful friendship slowly blossomed into the budding relationship you’d always yearned for along with the security of it all. You were happy and loved and that’s all you ever really wanted out of life. You were deeply and madly in love with Ignis just as he was with you and that was all that mattered. With him by your side, you could take on the world.

That seemed to change just a little over a year ago. Ignis seemed to work more than he ever had before and became rather distant. You knew Noctis could be a handful at times, but that didn’t quell the anxiety that welled up deep inside you. Maybe you had said something to offend your lover or your actions had made him rethink your relationship with him altogether. It hurt to see that he began to grow more distant and you did not know what you would do if you lost Ignis. He was your whole world and you didn’t want to lose your world.

One night you had come home late from the college library from a study session with your fellow classmates and before you even opened the door the delicious smell of spaghetti and meatballs tickled your nose. Your stomach growled as you turned the key to your shared apartment and entered and announced that you were home. Ignis stood at the kitchen stove and stirred the pasta to make sure it didn’t stick before he turned to you with a smile on his face. He looked more relaxed than he had the last couple weeks. That was a good sign.

You looked at the dining room table to find a candlelight dinner being prepared for you. He really was a dear and it warmed your heart to see that man you loved acting like his normal self once more. Maybe your fears were unfounded after all. In the end, this was truly and genuinely Ignis and he was a gentleman.

Ignis approached you with that smile that made you melt and greeted you with a quick kiss to the cheek before he took your things and set them to the side. After a short embrace and a few soft kisses, Ignis lead you to the table and had you sit down while he prepped the rest of the meal. It made you joyous to see him in the kitchen. He was a master of his craft like no one else.

After he had finished dinner, he brought two plates of spaghetti with meatballs and a side of garlic bread. It looked absolutely divine. Simple, homemade dishes like these were always your favorite and having the love of your life at your side to share it only made it better. 

The two of you conversed as you ate and talked about your day. Ignis had apologized for his recent behavior almost immediately. Things around the Citadel had been rather hectic and chaotic as of late due to an upcoming event and everyone had to give it their undivided attention, including Ignis. You thanked the Six that you had misread the situation and apologized to Ignis for acting in such a manner. He smiled and kissed your hand as he showed you how much he adored you.

For the rest of the evening, Ignis spoiled you and pampered and pampered you as if you were royalty yourself. A foot massage, manicure, and pedicure along with a hand wax dip made your world go round. You had tried to protest in the beginning, but Ignis said it was to make up for the time lost during the last few weeks and he would not take no for an answer. Something was different about this though and while Ignis on occasion would pamper you, it had been a long few weeks for him and he needed his rest too.

Soon though, Ignis’ touch had you relaxed enough that you had leaned back and shut your eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. You would need to make this up to him later after the two of you had gone to bed. 

With the mellowness of it all, it took you a few minutes to realize that Ignis had stopped in his ministrations. Ignis cleared his throat before you leaned forward and opened your eyes wider than you thought you ever could. There Ignis was, down on one knee with a ring in his hand and a light shade of blush on his face. It made the moment all the more perfect as he made a small speech that detailed how much he loved you and wanted to take care of you and walk by your side as your husband for the rest of your life before he officially asked you to marry him.

Your heart swelled and you were overcome with joy as you threw your arms around Ignis and buried your face deep in his neck. You answered with a resounding yes as you pulled back to give him a kiss. Ignis slipped the simple, yet elegant ring onto your slender finger with tears in his eyes and a grand smile on his face. 

That was a moment you thought would never come true. The fact that it was Ignis Scientia that asked you to marry him made it even better. Ignis gave your hand a little tug as he leads the way to your bedroom where the two of you had shared the most romantic, yet intense coupling in your entire relationship. It was absolutely fantastic.

Those happy memories of the past gently roused you from your deep and comfortable sleep. With a small stretch, you turned to your side to find the most brilliant green eyes staring back at you as Ignis had just woke up himself. His sleepy, morning grin made it worthwhile to wake up so early every morning to get ready for the day. So pure and honest. Those intimate moments like that were something that you would never get tired of as you grew old with Ignis as his wife.

“Good morning, my love.” Ignis sleepily hummed as he traced his hand up and down your bare side

“Good morning, Iggy.” A small giggle left your lips as you planted a kiss on his nose

You were still in awe that such a handsome man wanted you as your wife as you carded your hand lightly through his ash blond hair. As you had aged the last few years, you had blossomed into a beautiful swan. No longer were you the ugly duckling and you could look the part as Mrs. Scientia and you were damn proud of that fact. You were like a fine wine that only got better as you aged.

There were only five more days until the two of you were to wed. A wave of nervousness and excitement had hit you all at once as you thought about your future with him. There was still so much left to do in such a short amount of time. Luckily, King Regis had been more than happy to let you and Ignis use the Royal Gardens within the Citadel for the ceremony. He saw Ignis as another son and it was the least he could do for Ignis after all these years he had helped guide Noctis in the right direction. That was one perk of your fiance being part of Noctis’ royal retinue.

“So darling, what’s on your agenda for the day?” Ignis asked as the two of you had started your morning routine

“I’ve got finals at school until noon and then I work from 1-7 at the vet clinic. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.” You chuckled as you searched for a pair of underwear

You worked at a veterinary clinic as a Vet Tech while you continued your schooling to become a Vet. The work ethic you showed was one of the many reasons Ignis expressed so much interest in you. You were passionate about helping out animals who in your opinion deserved it more than humans. It made your life worthwhile to help the animals of Insomnia and you couldn’t wait to pursue and further your career even more.

Ignis gave a slight chuckle before he continued.

“Nothing you can’t handle. My bride to be can do anything she sets her mind to.”

“You flatter me Ignis,” You grinned as you slipped your underwear on “What’s your day look like?”

It would be a normal day for Ignis. He would make sure Noctis attended all of his meetings and was on time and some paperwork before he did some training. It always amazed you how enthusiastic Ignis was about his line of work. Only he could make being the young prince’s royal advisor sound like such an exciting, yet challenging job. The rewards heavily outweighed the cons at times. 

“I almost forgot that we have a meeting with King Regis before I set home for the day and finalizing some finishing details for the wedding this coming Saturday,” Ignis spoke up as he straightened the collar of his dress shirt

“You better be on your best behavior then Scientia.” You giggled as the finishing touches of your outfit for the day came together

Soon you lead Ignis down the short hall of the apartment before the two of you gathered the supplies for a quick and easy breakfast of bacon, eggs, and the all-important Ebony. No one wanted to see or deal with an Ignis that had to forgo his daily dose of the coffee beverage. That was not an experience you would wish on your worst enemy. After the two of you had finished, you grabbed your respective keys to kiss each other goodbye and promised to see each other later. 

The busy day you had, had been full of work and learning. You’d finished up your finals earlier than expected, so you and a few of your fellow classmates went to a nearby Ebony shop for lunch to celebrate another successful year at Insomnia University before you started grad school. Graduation was at the end of the month after all.

At work, you immediately jumped in to help one of the vets with a surgery that kept your mind sharp and alert the entire time. Those were the moments that made you realize that this truly was the career path you wanted out of life. All in all, it was a great day with no losses in your department and those were the good days. Now it was time to go home and relax with the man you loved most in the world.

Even before you unlocked the door to the apartment, you knew something was off. There was a tension more palpable than the relationship between Insomnia and the Empire that you couldn’t put your finger on. Apprehension settled into your stomach as you inserted the key into the door and stepped through the threshold. You dropped your things on the table by the door before your eyes landed on a scene you would never forget.

Ignis stood at the counter in the kitchen with a cleaver in one hand and a chicken that had been cut clean in half. He was sweating and the vein in his forehead seemed to throb and pop at an alarming pace. This was a side of Ignis you had never seen before and that scared the living daylights out of you. With a deep breath, you regained your train of thought and approached him with caution. This wasn’t your Ignis at all.

“Iggy, are you ok? Did something happen today?” Concern clear in your voice as you spoke softly to him

Ignis twirled the heavy knife around in his fingers like it was one of his daggers and set it aside. Your best guess was so that he didn’t accidentally hurt you. This was not the Ignis you knew. You’d never seen him so full of white-hot rage. His expression softened when he saw that you were present before his face turned back into a scowl.

Had you said or done something lately that would have had this effect on him? Studying had consumed a great deal of your time, but at the end of the day, you always made sure you had time for Ignis. You had no idea what was going on with him, but you most certainly were not expecting what came out of his mouth next.

“The wedding is off.” He seethed as he looked down on you with cold, almost unfeeling eyes

They left, they always left.


End file.
